ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Anunnaki
, and . The light features of the High Anunna were reflected in the Sumerian statuettes of their nobility. }}Anunna (from Sumerian meaning "pantheon";Oracc, Anunna (Anunnaku, Anunnaki) (a group of gods) : Anunnaki, meaning "princely offspring" or "offspring of Anu"Black & Green, 1992, p.34) refers to the pantheon of deities whom the Sumerians venerated as early as c. 5500 BCE.Wikipedia, Pantheon In the Sumerian textual corpus, the highest gods in the Mesopotamian pantheon were AN ( : ��) and his nine princely heirs. The High Anunna were depicted as white and blue-eyed, reflected in nobility statuettes unearthed from Sumer (The Origin of the Blue Eyes: The Ancient 'Gods' and Their Royal Descendants (2013)). The Egyptian and respectively borrowed from the mythology of the Anunna. (1904) compares the concept to a group of four pairs of primeval gods mentioned in the Babylonian , viz. and Tiamat, Lahmu and Lahamu, and , and Nudimmud.Budge (1902), p. 287f. Budge proposed that the Egyptian Ogdoad is the original "company of gods" or pꜣwt nṯrw, represented by nine "axes", Budge (1904), p. 282 (See Council of Nine). The motif of the Anunna can also be found in some of the earliest writings from the Horn of Africa—such as the Book of Enoch. The manuscript was written in the language, and contains the Book of Watchers (Written c. 300–200 BCE).Wikipedia, Erich von Däniken has given numerous presentations on the "Watchers" from the Books of Enoch. They are identified as "the Angels, the sons of Heaven…6.2 and they came down on Ardis, which is the summit of Mount Hermon.6.6 And they took wives for themselves and everyone chose for himself one each. And they began to go into them."7.1 Children of God To the ancient Mesopotamians, their supreme God was known as "An" (Sumerian: AN Cuneiform: �� ).Stephens, Kathryn (2013), "An/Anu (god): Mesopotamian sky-god, one of the supreme deities; known as An in Sumerian and Anu in Akkadian", Ancient Mesopotamian Gods and Goddesses, Open Richly Annotated Cuneiform Corpus, UK Higher Education Academy His children were called Anunna. The Akkadians added -ki (meaning “Earth”, or “under”) which denotes that the princely Anunnaki, the “Children of Anu”, had come down to Earth. Succeeding cultures used the first , i.e. A', in their alphabet to represent the supreme One, such as the letter ''aleph (Canaanite: '''��, Hebrew: אֱ), or alpha (Greek as in Alpha and Omega). The “Children of Anu” (Mesopotamian) eventually translated to “Children of El (����)” in Canaanite culture. The Israelites later adopted El, as God,Smith, Mark S. (2002). The Early History of God: Yahweh and the Other Deities in Ancient Israel. Wm. B. Eerdmans Publishing. pp. 32f, n. 45. ISBN 978-0-8028-3972-5. to become Elohim אֱלֹהִים “sons of God”Smith, Mark S. (2008). God in translation: deities in cross-cultural discourse in the biblical world, vol. 57 of "Forschungen zum Alten Testament", Mohr Siebeck, ISBN 978-3-16-149543-4, p. 19. (ie. Gen 6:4). Xenology According to the Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary), some millennia ago, extraterrestrials had come down to Earth described as "very tall humanoid species with usually blonde hairs and a very white skin".[ LF, Q&A 29 ] In The Lacerta Files they are called the "Illojiim" ( Ilu,Clay 1923, 2006 reprint p. 101. ) who hailed from a planet in AldebaranAldebaran is a star system, in perspective to , which can be viewed in , also known as the "Eye of the Bull". (viewed in ).Star beings from Aldebaran and the Pleiades can also be found in Meso-american cultures. Compare with content from: * The ‘White Alien God’ of Mesoamerica by Alien Policy Editor, 2016. * "Quetzalcoatl was Described as a white man, with a beard, who wore long robes". The Sumerians venerated the Anunna in their reliefs and artifact engravings, with depictions of the star lords being adorned with bull-horned headdresses. ;Notes Supermen saw "Aryan peoples" as innately superior to other putative racial groups.Anthony, David W. (2007). The Horse, the Wheel, and Language: How Bronze-Age Riders from the Eurasian Steppes Shaped the Modern World. Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-05887-3, pp. 9–11. It is said that in certain of Adolf Hitler's writings, he spoke of meeting 'Supermen'. Upon going into an underground cavern he describes one where "His eyes were terrible, and I was afraid." Hitler was very much subservient to the directives of those so-called "Supermen" (See also Supernormal). These efforts began with the making contact with "beings from Aldebaran" in 1919.The Aldebaran Mystery...? by Jim Nichols Since then, it has been an ever quest to find the Supermen Nordics. The so-called Third Reich was intended to set up a government which controlled all of Europe, and would later spread to other parts of the world. The is the New World Order, another attempt in a surreptitious way to create a world dictatorship, or a world totalitarian system that is not much different from Adolf Hitler's vision of the New World Order that he spoke of in 1933.The Draconian/Saurian War Conspiracy, The Cosmnwo Documents, THE NEW WORLD ORDER: THE ALIEN CONNECTION by Xfile See also * 1Anunnaki (film) * Alien agenda * Nordics * Illojiim References Bibliography * Black, Jeremy; Green, Anthony (1992), Gods, Demons and Symbols of Ancient Mesopotamia: An Illustrated Dictionary, London, England: The British Museum Press, ISBN 0-7141-1705-6 * * Category:Entities Category:Anunna Category:Anunnaki Category:Ancient aliens